Hoy hay diversión
Hoy hay diversión (En la playa en España, Jump Into the Fun en Inglés y Festa Più Che Mai en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Aguas peligrosas, de la 1ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoaméricana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Un día con mis amigos (¡Sí!) En la playa, sintiéndome salvaje y libre Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! ¡Música, sol y arena, Es lo que necesito, mientras bailamos juntos! Fiesta hoy tendré. (Fiesta hoy tendré...) ¡Todos vengan y esto no acabé! ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡Hay diversión! Y ven hoy, si quieres bailar! Jugando bajo el sol, sí, con emoción. ¡Hoy hay diversión...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! ¡Jugando bajo el sol! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! ¡Hoy hay diversión...! Listas para el show (¡Sí!) Estas chicas, vienen a quedarse Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! Sintiendo la brisa del mar Es lo que necesitamos. Vinimos a festejar. Fiesta hoy tendré. (Fiesta hoy tendré...) ¡Todos vengan y esto no acabé! ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡Hay diversión! Y ven hoy, si quieres bailar! Jugando bajo el sol, sí, con emoción. ¡Hoy hay diversión...! ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡Hay diversión! Y ven hoy, si quieres bailar! Jugando bajo el sol, sí, con emoción. ¡Hoy hay diversión...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! ¡Jugando bajo el sol! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! ¡Hoy hay diversión...! ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡hay diversión! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡Hay diversión! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) ¡Y ven hoy!, ¡Hoy! ¡Hay diversión! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) ¡hoy! ¡Hay diversión! |-|Español de España= Temporada 1 (WOW) Siempre en libertad... Con mis amigos aprendo a volar Bajo el sol (Uh...) Junto al mar En la playa Te divertirás Bajo el sol (Uh...) Junto al mar En la playa Siempre en libertad Bajo el sol (Uh...) Junto al mar En la playa Te divertirás Aprendo a Volar Bajo el sol Junto al mar Temporada 2 (WOW) Fiesta bajo el sol. (Fiesta bajo el sol) Todo el mundo brilla en la playa. Junto al mar (Uh...) A soñar, Junto al mar te haré Volar Te divertirás (Uh...) Déjate llevar Y esta junto al mar Junto al mar (Uh...) A soñar, Junto al mar te haré Volar Te divertirás (Uh...) Déjate llevar Y esta junto al mar Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Te divertirías Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Juntos a volar Junto al mar (Uh...) Déjate llevar Junto al mar (Uh...) Déjate llevar Junto al mar (Uh...) Déjate llevar ¡Juntos a volar! |-|Italiano= Che felicita' si! Insieme a voi Oggi e' un giorno speciale oh-oh Sole, musica, Sabbia e magia Balliamo a un passo dal mare Non fermarti mai fermarti mai Tu segui il ritmo e lasciati andare Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Awh-oh-oh-oh divertirai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Festa piu' che mai Questo e' il nostro show si! Magiche winx Noi siamo qui per te oh-oh Canta insieme a noi Balliamo e poi Giochiamo a un passo dal mare Non fermarti mai fermarti mai Tu segui il ritmo e lasciati andare Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Awh-oh-oh-oh divertirai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Festa piu' che mai |-|Inglés= One day with my friends (Yeah!) Down at the beach, I'm feeling wild and free Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! Music, sun and the sea, That's what I need And people dancing together! Party never ends. (Party never ends...) And everybody's gonna be happy! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Playin' in the sun! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Jump into the fun...! Ready for the show (Yeah!) Ready to go, these girls are here to stay Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! Feel the ocean breeze That's what we need We came to party together Party never ends. (Party never ends...) And everybody's gonna be happy! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Playin' in the sun! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Jump into the fun...! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!﻿ Galería thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Jump Into the Fun Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx)